sketchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Els
Eeeeehhh //shrugs Sketch dump for Els. Yea..... Don't want to post it on any other corner of the internet lol. At least here I'll be the only one to see them. chiltret.png|Ran in pink sweater much aesthetic Child.png|More Ran-kun ayyy (in RG's clothes oc ^q^). Rather old art. eve doodoles.jpg|Evecest is much better than Add/Eve lol Ew it's creepy.png|You know I hate DiE but I cannot at the same time happy i hate this holiday.jpg|I live for Alex/Raven idk what is this.png|Kill it with fire ew old art ew proportions ew anatomy Men in pigtails.png|Unfinished old art is only art I have. But VC and MM in pigtails wwww MM is sexy af.png|More VCMM. Short hair ayyyy. Side view practice sort of more ms doodels.png|//labeled MS Doodles. Guess I never finished it but ok More Rose because she is child.png|Rose is literally child iloveheruwu New child.png|//cringe coloring// Kelaino is best female enemy(?) child (Ran-kun is first oc) no seriously save this as another file.png|BMDE is the OTP. But this meme. ok so DiE is cute fluff you.png|//when you want to hate DiE but you admit he's cute Queen.png|NW is as child as ever ily too bby Shinzou Democracy look at that BMDE again.png|Hahahaha oc BMDE the otp sin.png|Rena doodle because look at those pressure-less beauties (also SRCR because ^q^) so shiny so new.png|I love Rose but what have I done u dam meme.png|Slight BHMM since it was my friend's birthday and u kno she likes that straight shit ugggghhhhghghgh anatomy sugasa.png|when u tired and just want otp but u kent drow very aesthetic very wow.png|Gyaru Add because aesthetic warm af.png|Raven-kun in reverse. I call him Nerva lol warm up bbys.png|Raven dump because I love all Ravens and I just. Yes. wermer with math.png|u kno when u tired but u hab too do shit projects. yea. IP is nice Evil sin 01.jpg|One of the first few art I did on my new laptop (BtM-chan is literally queen ok) seven.jpg|And we end on the OTP. Nice. fu k s s a k e.png|It was Ele-n's birthday yesterday. Forgot to up this. Based off of PinocchioP's Good Kid Medecine sensesense.png|sKETCHES MORE ELEN IMPULSIVELY finally.png|designing stuff for birb child ima.png|im cleaning my folder here have a smol DN denteten.png|base add in fancy bull and a cardigan. iete.png|tiny short haired alex ay child hahahaitsanotherasshole.png|New character. It's an asshole. im dead inside tsukurareta.png|Festive MM for some cheering up smoler.png|VC. I missed drawing Raven aaaa Troike.png|Badly sketched VCMM Doroguy.png|I stand by the aforementioned dzurudududuu.png|tiny sketch of alyoshka without braids 24 vyears later.png|hello. im still in love with Ran if you were wondering i still dont like this holiday.png|ah yes. more alyoshka+rebenka (wordplay intended) feat Seris wip.png|He chose the white crow and killed the black one. Based off The Wind-up Master and Birds of Taixu daijoubu.png|ele-chan v warm watashi.png|your mum tezeletententereten.png|smol doods dont question eyes choke mE.png|Maid Raven is my downfall. raise.png|i need help. also i forgot his armmmm Untitled42-1.png|phone doodle from this morning before i went to bed. didnt put arm lmao good boy2.png|buma sketch!! yeaaaaaa.png|mama doesnt deserve short hair buooooma.png|i love A man haaaate.png|drew niiijimid.png|the i wuv a boy.png|academy trio ksjfwfbibvejkbfvodcoedjjiododsjdewfiofewjnie.png|redraw minus adorei sjkdfhksjdhsdfhkdsjjfkjdshdsnjsdfndknkad.png|redraw of a friend's art smol.png|Tiny BuMa-chan uwu i fail but lets try next time.png|Clothes switch is best unless it's horizonyally - Copy.png|TiT and ST-kun uwu. unless it's horizonyally.png|And oc more DEBM. In formal wear(?). Imageno..jpg|gUESS WHO FOUND OLD ART Imageshotashehehe.jpg|HINT: IT'S ME ImageWhat is thisss.jpg|I WAS DEBM TRASH SINCE LONG AGO ALSO WS MY QUEEN banbanbabandropand die.png|Aesthetic pastel sunflower child Ayyy time for the traditional art yo Untitled13.png|improvement is bullshat. although ST's hair looks better on the more recent one 20160523_155332.jpg|Idk who to ship with Ran now that DN came out 20160523_155348.jpg|Ele-chan is bae. 20160523_155357.jpg|WT -> VC and AT -> MM ^ q ^ 20160523_155413.jpg|I tried to chibi after twenty million years. Much MMVC also 20160523_155427.jpg|AT being a tsundere is very nice 20160523_155445.jpg|i swear i will never make this monstrosity (unfinished DiE tho) Category:Sketches Category:Jouyato